Red
by WindyCity96
Summary: Steve always knew he had a soulmate. He just didn't think it'd take him seventy years to find her.


Steve first found out about soulmates when he was ten. He was walking home with Bucky when they passed a small flower shop with fresh roses sitting in the window. That's when it happened.

The roses started to change. They became brighter, their red pigment becoming more vibrant with every second. As the color of the flowers intensified, the world around them grew dull and grey. It was as if the roses stealing the color, harboring it for themselves. At first it frightened Steve, but then he realized just how beautiful it was…

"Steve!" he jumped as he heard Bucky's voice ring out "I called you five times. What happened?" When Steve told him what he saw, Bucky thought his friend has once again fallen ill. He rushed him back to his home, hopeful that his mother would be able to help.

She called it soulcolor, a hint for finding the person you were supposed to spend the rest of your life. A gift from god.

Steve didn't understand right away "So, my soul is red?"

"No sweetie, your soulmate's soul is red."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, red is the color passion. So however your soulmate is, she's brave and strong and has a heart bigger than you can even imagine."

"Wow." Steve already felt lucky.

Sarah Rogers smiled at the look on her son's face. "The soulcolor I see is green. When I would play through the rolling hills of Ireland the grass would become so beautiful, all the other colors seemed to disappear."

"Dad had green eyes" Steve remembered.

Sarah nodded. "That's how I knew he was soulmate. One look into his eyes, and the whole world turned black and white, and green was the only thing I could see."

"So how does red help me find my soulmate?"

"Well," Sarah paused as she went on making dinner "maybe she'll have red hair. Or rosy cheeks. Or bright red lips. Either way, you'll know her when you see her."

From that moment on, Steve was obsessed with the color red. He looked for it wherever he went, hoping that the soul color would shine once more. Red always seemed sharper than other colors from then on, but nothing compared to the flower shop, or what his mother described for that matter.

Bucky didn't believe in soulmates, he thought the whole thing sounded like a fairy tale. But being a good friend he was, he tried to help Steve whenever he could, setting him up with whatever redheads he could find. But none of them were one. For a while Steve was starting lose hope. Then he met Peggy.

From the moment they met, Steve knew that Peggy was special. She was bold, strong, and confident. When she came into the club wearing that dress, the red of the fabric was so strong, so bright and vibrant. For the first time, Steve thought he had found his soulmate. The he fell through the ice.

After that, Steve was ready to give up on love. Whoever his soulmate was, she was probably an old maid. Assuming she was still alive. When Coulson brought him to the helicarrier, Steve Rogers was convinced that love was a fairy tale. Then he saw her.

The soulcolor started before she even turned around, her fiery curls becoming brighter and more vibrant with every second. When he saw her face, Steve was shocked to find more of soul color radiating from her beautiful form. The rosiness in her cheeks. The natural cherry hue of her lips. Even her shirt was red. Steve could hardly believe his eyes; she was practically glowing, like a red star. No not a star, a fire.

She was giving off heat. The moment he got close, Steve felt as though he was standing in front of a roaring fire, its pulsing and flickering light healing him from within, warming him from the inside out. Steve hadn't noticed how cold he was before, how the chill of a seventy yearlong arctic sleep had lingered with him, trapped inside the very fabric of his bones. God, it felt so good to be warm. It was like a like a great burden had been lifted off of him. Not just from his body, but his soul as well. He felt stronger, not just physical, but emotionally, his heart pounding with newfound vigor, as if the super soldier serum was being pumped into his body once more. Only this time, there was no pain. He felt like he could do anything, beat anything. He felt there was nothing he couldn't overcome. Nothing he couldn't accomplish. He felt...alive. she made him feel alive. And he didn't even know a thing about her. All he knew was that he had been searching his whole life for her never wanted to be apart from her.

Thank God for Coulson. If it weren't for him, Steve may never have learned her name. "Captain Rogers, meet Agent Romanoff."


End file.
